Under the Weather
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Maura is a little sick, and Jane takes care of her


So hearing that Sasha is pregnant, inflicted outrage by some about possible Maura pregnancy fics popping up, which made me think Maura should be sickly mostly so Jane could take care of her

* * *

I had done this more times than I could count, and the result had never once been as negative as it was now. I resembled Frost, as I hovered over the sink vomiting. Never had an autopsy made me so nauseous. I was too focused on my uncharacteristic vomiting to notice the door opening.

"Maura, are you okay?" It was Jane, and I quickly attempted to straighten myself out.

"I'm fine," I tried, but when I turned around to face her, it was clear that she wasn't falling for it. She rushed over to me, and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'm fine," I whispered weakly. The back of one of her hands gently brushed against my forehead.

"You're burning up," She breathed, pulling her hand away. "And he," She indicated the dead man lying on the examination table, "Has more color than you." I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I was a little stubborn when I wasn't feeling well. I also liked to be comfortable when I wasn't feeling well, which probably gave me away more than the vomiting. "Nice scrubs," Jane teased. I had changed my clothes and my shoes a little while ago. "I think I should take you home." Jane was right, the morgue was probably the last place that I should be.

"Okay," I mumbled, laying my head on Jane's shoulder. "But..." I started, but Jane cut me off.

"He can wait." I only nodded, and allowed Jane to lead me out of the morgue. Jane was practically dragging me, but I was having trouble keeping up with her. "This isn't working Babe," She lifted me up and my legs immediately locked around her hips, my arms loosely held her neck, and my head curled into her shoulder. "There," She whispered. Jane was never all that affectionate at work, because she liked to maintain professionalism, but I was really thankful for her lack of professionalism right now.

"Can't you two do that at home?" It was Frankie.

"Really, Frankie?" Jane growled in frustration. Korsak was approaching, but Jane's back was facing him, and he stared at me, as I hung onto Jane.

"Doc," Korsak was eyeing me curiously, "You look like Frost after he's lost his lunch," I offered a weak smile at his attempt at humor. I knew he didn't really have anything against Frost, he just missed having Jane as a partner

"Actually, it was breakfast," I groaned.

"Take care of her Jane," He told Jane, before walking away. Frankie must have gotten the hint that Jane and I weren't planning to have sex in the morgue, or where ever else it was that he thought we were going.

"Feel better Maura," He mumbled embarrassedly, before walking off. We managed to escape the building without running into anyone else, and Jane refused to put me down until we were outside next to her car. The drive back to my house was made in silence, as I dozed off. Jane's lips were on my forehead once we arrived.

"Let's get you to bed," Jane's words were soft, and comforting. She lifted me up out of the car, and carried me inside after unlocking the front door. Jane was so caring, she made me feel so loved, especially at times like these. As she carried me into the bedroom, I felt more loved than I had ever felt before. She placed me down gently, on the bed, and kneeled to untie my sneakers, before removing them completely.

"Thanks," I smiled at her. Jane stood up and leaned in to kiss me, "I'd rather you not do that," She pouted. "At least let me brush my teeth." She smiled and allowed me to stand up and walk to the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clothes." I heard Jane rustling through my bureau as I located my mouthwash and brushed my teeth. The moment I stepped into the bedroom again, I noticed Jane had placed a pair of sweatpants and an under armor shirt. "Am I allowed to kiss you now?" She didn't wait for an answer. It was a quick peck, but a very welcome peck. "You look irresistible in those scrubs," She murmured.

"Yeah right, I look awful," Jane smiled at me.

"You don't need to wear short skirts or low cut tops to look beautiful Maura," She whispered. "Let's get you out of those."

"I smell like the morgue don't I?" I grumbled, as Jane slid my pants off, and Jane's eyes went wide as I kicked them off.

"Those are mine!" Her head tilted and her eyes found mine. "Did you have other plans when you put my underwear on this morning?" Jane asked with a grin.

"I did, but that was before I felt sick." I mumbled softly as Jane slid my legs into the sweatpants she'd grabbed. Her boy shorts were very comfortable, which fit in well with the rest of my attire, at the moment. Jane though, was unaware that I had worn these particular shorts multiple times already. They were special to me, considering that they were the first pair I'd ever slipped off of Jane's slender hips.

"You're shivering," Jane's voice was full of worry, and I felt awful for scaring her. The chills, were the real reason I had changed into the scrubs, but Jane hadn't noticed that. She grabbed the shirt she wanted me to put on. She tugged my top off gently and I was left in the warm long sleeves I had worn underneath. She slipped that over my head as well, and I sat there shivering in sweatpants and a bra. Jane was reaching for the under armor shirt, when she caught sight of my iodine covered left arm. "You idiot!" Jane had never called me an idiot, but as I looked down at my arm, I realized that she had a valid point. She slipped the warm shirt over my head, and I smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten about that, I was so focused on the autopsy, and..."

"You need fluids," Jane said cutting me off. "You're supposed to drink and stay hydrated after you give blood Maura," She was frustrated with me, I had left her worried, and I felt so guilty. "And how do you forget about being down a pint of blood?"

"I'm really sorry Jane, I didn't mean to worry you." Her expression softened, and she pressed her lips to my cheek.

"Don't do that again, you scared me, I'm gonna go get you a glass of water now," Jane left and I curled up under the blankets, waiting for Jane to return. She returned a couple minutes later with a large glass of water. She handed me the glass and I took a few large gulps before handing it back to her.

"I love you Maura." Jane placed the half full glass on the night stand, before kicking her shoes off and curling up next to me under the covers. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Jane curled her head into my chest, and I was quite certain that she was crying.

"I'm sorry I upset you Sweetie," I whispered the words as I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt terrible for upsetting Jane like this, and I felt like an idiot for worrying her because I was dehydrated. The vomiting, the fever, the chills, all caused by my dehydration. Though vomiting was a more severe symptom I was sure that feeling slightly nauseous in a room that smelled of burnt flesh may have caused it. She continued to snuggle into my breast, and I smiled. Snuggling meant that I was forgiven.

"You're still wearing that bra," Jane commented, eyeing me lazily.

"You didn't take it off," I said with a grin.

"It'd be a shame to leave it on, your breasts should be free." She hadn't moved to free them though. "They're restrained," She breathed. Her words tickled my ear. Jane made to free my breasts from their silky prison. Her fingertips brushed against my back lightly, as they unclasped my bra. She threw the garment aside, and resumed her position, cuddled against me.

"Really," I groaned. That was frustrating, incredibly frustrating.

"Last time I checked, sex wasn't a treatment or a cure for dehydration!" I reached for a pillow and smacked Jane with it playfully.

"I'm sure that you've actually looked into that," I groaned in half disappointment, half amusement. She nodded, and continued to curl into me.

"I have, but I might be willing to reexamine the list after a nap." Jane looked up at me and winked, and I couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement.

* * *

Feedback always makes me feel warm and loved inside, so please leave some!


End file.
